Liling Daiyu
Liling Daiyu (丽玲・黛玉, Lìlíng Dàiyù) is an ancient Vampire hailing from Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country in all of Earth Land. Having lived for a total of around half a millennium, she's an occasional associate of the first vampire, Alucard, due to their shared interest in the sciences. Despite this, the two never spend more than half a century in each other's company — passing of time which feels like only a few weeks to an immortal. Liling is a rare case of a vampire that was born as an immortal creature; created from the union of two other vampires, she is the only surviving member of the now non-existent Daiyu Coven, a coven which previously consisted of herself, her parents, and several other vampires they had created. They were feared as one of the most powerful covens in existence, and were destroyed in a feud with the Magic Council themselves, in a time before the Council had yet to truly fear opposing magical strength. While Liling possesses a vast amount of magical power, amassed over centuries of existing and becoming stronger as one of the undead, her greatest trait is her intelligence, which has led to her introducing a concept similar to — if not borderline exact — Magitek to humanity at large, a feat made possible by working with Alucard, who had previously consorted with Giselle Mercury on several occasions, and learned many things from her. Due to her exploits, Liling has gained recognition as the Engineer of Military Might (鉄血の技師, Tekketsu no Gishi). Appearance Liling_Cloak.jpg|Liling's traveling cloak. LilingClothes.jpg|Liling's casual attire. Liling_bodysuit.png|Liling's battle suit. As expected of a vampire, Liling, despite her incredibly advanced age, appears as a young woman. Infact, one can confuse her for a teenager, due to her stature, possessing a slim figure. As for her features, Liling possesses short raven hair, tied into two short twin tails, with the tops being Chinese-style hair buns, wrapped in cloth. She also possesses wide red eyes, with black pupils. As for attire, Liling wears a traditional Chinese clothing, a Chinese dress called Cheongsam, white in color and sleeveless, with a high collar. She also wears black leggings, and black shoes. When travelling, Liling dons a white cloak, complete with a hood, completely concealing most of her body, with the exception of her legs still being visible. When in battle, Liling's "battle suit" is somewhat akin to a skin tight jumpsuit. It possesses light brown and white color schemes. Most prominently, the arms, fingers, legs and torso possess light brown colors, while the rest are white in color. Notably, the battle suit also possesses golden linings, and "decorating". Personality History Equipment & Inventions Xeno Magitek Armor: Houyi: (ゼノ・マジテク・アーマー・后羿, Zeno Majiteku Āmā: Houyi): Magic & Abilities Trivia * Liling's title, the Engineer of Military Might, has a double meaning that refers to her nature as a machine-wielding vampire, as the kanji for "Military Might" can also refer to blood and iron. * Houyi, which literally translates to "Legendary Archer Queen" in Japanese, is a figure that shot down 9 out of the 10 suns in Chinese mythology, and is also married to the Goddess of the Moon. Category:Vampire Category:Females